


Art for "All is Not Lost"

by Rivulet027, Sealcat



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2317397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sealcat/pseuds/Sealcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2301098?view_full_work=true">All is Not Lost</a> by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027">Rivulet027</a></p>
<p>My attempt for catching the essence of the story is not very successful, so please go to read the whole thing! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for "All is Not Lost"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivulet027](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/gifts).



> This image is inspired by Chapter 2's "Fitz shoves the file under the bed, pulls the blanket off the bed and slowly makes his way over, giving him plenty of time to protest ...... Barnes lets out a contented sigh and closes his eyes, feeling some of the tension in his shoulders ease."

 


End file.
